


Evidence

by Sauteralgylmatr1x



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Top!Sam, bottom!Dean
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 19:35:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20626415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sauteralgylmatr1x/pseuds/Sauteralgylmatr1x
Summary: 9.13给阿遥的生日贺文，阿遥点梗：吃醋，限制高潮





	Evidence

**Author's Note:**

> *Sam/Dean  
*pwp  
*除了OOC都不属于我

高大的男人安静地喝汤力水，在人群之外看着Dean从言语中捕捉线索。舞池的灯光在周围闪烁，那暗金色的发梢像尾游鱼，绿眼睛里漾着色彩斑斓的海。  
水汽从喝空的玻璃杯上散去，人群是横亘于现实的河，如果Sam将自己从孤立之中剥离出来，就能流向那片薄荷味的水域。  
Dean在Sam心中是最熟悉的谜。  
他吞咽着口腔里柠檬微弱的涩味。握住一只动物时会有那种感觉，它舔你的手心，柔软的皮毛在指缝间滑动，眼睛里的敏锐却要将你刺伤。这种想法会和他兄弟身上芜杂的气味一起涌到Sam的大脑里。Dean仿佛是世界碎片的集合，在更小的时候Sam认为那即是意义本源，充满着枪、血和便利店炸食物的油味；长大了以后就是威士忌、香水和陌生的烟。他从那些碎片里模糊地拼凑着世界，味道、触觉、色彩——Dean。  
Dean也许不知道他弟弟在和他做爱时会想些什么，也许知道。他们谁也不在这种时候说爱。对于孩童爱是更容易出口以及表达情绪的词语，随着骨骼和心灵的伸展这种滋味更多是隐于灵魂之下或秘而不宣的。而Sam总想从它们中分辨出不同的气味，他明知道死亡也不可能将他们从彼此的灵魂中拔去，却执着于寻找那种从交缠中漏出的能将时间也染色的气息。  
当Dean走近时如浮油的色彩就从那双眼睛中褪去，只剩下绿色的、暗潮涌动的海。Sam的眉头皱起，Dean在他身侧说着Sorry，下一秒那只握枪的手就牢牢圈住了他的胳膊，有点痛又有点热，酒气顺着那种触感冲刷进他的血管。  
他们穿过人群，背对世界。男人的衬衣和女人的裙角化成森林里的树叶，笑声和音乐在被Dean握住的瞬间失去焦距，成为轰鸣心跳的陪衬。  
“嘿，兄弟，你怎么了？”Sam未来得及在后背靠上旅馆的门时避开金属把手，那着实令他痛哼出声，而Dean捉住他的领子把他向床的方向推了一把。  
老天啊，Sam在心里哀叹道，他并不反对在某些事情上激烈一些，前提是Dean看起来正常且他的尾椎没有受到来自门把的迫害。  
“你到底有什么毛病！”他忍不住开口。  
Dean没有说话，泛红的眼角和皮肤下面有别的东西在烧，于是Sam知道他哥哥是真的生气了。  
他开始回放夜晚的每个细节。他们要为一件案子搜集信息，他们进入酒吧，他们发现目标，他们在是否继续询问上有些分歧，Sam回来喝汤力水，Dean走向人群，Dean开始喝酒，Dean开始点威士忌。天啊，纯威士忌——Dean常这么干，但绝不是在他们有案子要解决的时候。  
很快Sam就没有办法思考这些迷迷糊糊的事，他被推倒在床上，还好这次背部接触到的是床垫，不太柔软但也足够舒适。Dean跨坐在他身上，伸手在包里翻找着，掏出那条扮成探员时会用到的条纹领带把他挣扎的双手困在了床栏上。  
“哇哦，Dean，这很辣，但是——”  
“就只是闭嘴，好吗？”Dean瞪了他一眼，低下头解着他的皮带，柔软挺翘的臀部在他的大腿上磨蹭，发烫的皮肤挤压贴合在一起，把Sam把所有的话都堵回了喉咙里。  
Sam看着Dean俯下身，已经挺立的头部随即被一个柔软的东西舔弄着，湿润的触感从根部隆起的血管延伸到颈部的沟，顶部的裂口被轻吻，再被整个吞入到火热的口腔中。他拒绝不了Dean为他做这个，被困住的双手顺从于主人沉溺的愿望，却无法做出动作，只能任暗金色的发顶在他的双腿间起伏，带起快感的浪将他们都淹没。  
Dean掌握一切，总是Dean掌握一切。Sam脑海里狂乱的想法炸出咆哮，烧红的欲望催促他挺胯将自己送得更深，欢愉不足以和渴望对抗，黑洞在虚空中扭曲，酒精和情欲的气味把他划出巨大的裂口。他即将攀上高潮，却在凉意和金属碰撞的声音中被惊醒。  
他的兄弟舔着微肿的嘴唇，下巴扬起，像一个骄傲的猎人那样挑着眼角看他。粗糙微凉的手指在Sam蓄势待发的阴茎上滑动，从顶部撸到扣在根部的银色金属环，在那里画圈流连，又不慌不忙地向后揉捏着那对沉甸甸的囊袋。  
“见鬼，你从哪里搞到的这个！”Sam像未能被满足的雄狮一样挣动，领带光滑的布料陷进皮肤，金绿色的眼眸被欲望烧得透亮。  
“嘘，嘘，嘘。”Dean按住他的双臂，“对这脆弱的床栏好一些。”  
“那么就松开我！”Sam依旧不死心地挣扎。  
Dean只是带着胜利者般的微笑蹬掉了牛仔裤，一颗一颗地解着衬衣扣子。像故意做给他看，Dean坐在了Sam的下腹处，一只手撑在床单上，身体后倾，让Sam还淌着前液的阴茎在他后腰那块皮肤上滑动，粉红的舌尖在另一只手的指缝间舔舐，像在重现刚才的口交那样让他修长的手指在唇间进出。  
这对于Sam来说就太过痛苦了，他浑身上下的每一个细胞都在叫嚣着想要将Dean这个迷人的混蛋操进床单，呼吸滚烫急促。而Dean终于停下该死的舔弄，眼角泛着情色的粉。他们进来的时候没有开灯，屋外的霓虹灯被百叶窗分割成细窄的条带，那使Dean看起来漂亮得像美梦的碎片，他在Sam的注视下打开双腿，湿润的手指顺着肌肉曲线一路滑到阴影里。  
Sam能想象到那些手指是如何被吞进去的，他为Dean做过很多次。那个柔软羞涩的穴口最初只能勉强吞进他的一根手指，需要他不断地沾着润滑液安抚、扩张才肯吃下第二根，当他尝试塞入第三根时Dean就会嘲笑他像个小姑娘那样磨蹭，湿漉着双眼让他快点操进去，仿佛他的温柔与善解人意是如此多余。  
而现在他只是一个被割裂出去的旁观者。藏着爱欲的眉峰皱起又松开，手指搅动的水声和带着鼻音的喘息在黑暗之中发酵出淫靡的味道，他们之间唯一的连接是赤裸的皮肤，这使Sam的一部分附着欲望向上浮起，一部分向下沉。胸腔里巨大的空虚将所能触到的一切都拉入黑暗，一截领带和小小的金属环就能使他动弹不得，而这局面是Sam自己造成的——在他试图寻得一些属于谜团的蛛丝马迹时就已经注定，他双手将桎梏奉上，还要露出顺服的颈。  
大权在握的家伙直跪起身，把Sam硬得快要爆炸的老二夹在淌着蜜水的臀缝里磨蹭着，每擦过会阴后部那个微微开合的穴口就将他的顶端吞进去一些，仿佛想要只凭借一点点施舍的吮吸就让他交代出来,而如同欲望阀门的环却牢牢将他困住。在Sam被逼出难耐的呻吟时Dean撸动起自己的柱身，粉色的舌尖从齿间划过，扶着粗大的阴茎缓缓吞入体内。汗珠带出一道道晶亮的水痕，从紧绷的额头沿着鼓动的肌肉线条滚下，落入充满欢愉的幽谷间。  
Sam眸色渐沉，他的混蛋兄弟打定主意要让他不好过，温暖紧致的甬道每将他吞进去一寸就停下绞紧吸裹。擦过某一点时Dean发出了哭泣般的呜咽，喉颈线条拉长成诱人的弧度，喉结颤栗着滚动，牙齿咬住嘴唇，将更多的气音压了下去。他的膝盖并紧在Sam腰侧，脚趾因快感而蜷缩起来，把粗糙的床单揉出起伏的沟壑。  
Dean松开扶着Sam的手转而掐弄起已经挺立充血的乳粒，他喜欢这个，Sam知道，每当他触碰那里时Dean就会请求他给予更多。于是Sam挺腰将自己完全顶入湿软的穴口，Dean因这突然的深入而睁大双眼，喉间的呻吟陡然拔高。他双颊通红，愤愤地看着Sam，在准备报复回去的时候被一双大手按住髋部，天旋地转间他和Sam的处境就掉调换了，而那根布满青筋且依旧坚硬的阴茎还插在他的屁股里，抵着他敏感的肠壁狠狠地磨着。  
“凭这个就想困住我哈？”Sam将已经皱得不能用的领带甩在旁边，脸上是得意的笑，不禁让Dean想起了他恶作剧得逞的那几次——这个婊子脸的家伙。  
“还不赖，不过新领带你自己买。”  
“这到底是谁的错，嗯？”Sam握住他的腰又往里面顶了一点，略凉的金属环直接抵上了泛红湿润的穴口。  
Dean在快感和冰凉的双重刺激下拱起了腰，眼睛里水汽弥漫，挣扎着逃离那个冰冷的环并想要再次夺回主动权。  
“不会再给你机会了。”  
“You bitch.”  
“嗯哼，jerk.”  
Sam将Dean的腿固定在腰间，缓慢地把自己的全部和那个环推了进去，整个抽出，又狠狠地顶了回去。  
喉咙里的尖叫被尽数逼出，Sam的手是那么有力，让Dean无法反抗，只能顺从地打开自己承受一切，软穴可怜兮兮地含着他弟弟阴茎，被环刮过那圈肌肉时细小的电流从结合处窜遍全身，粘滑的液体被带出体外，又随着快速的挞伐被搅成细小的泡沫。Dean红着眼圈，双手攀上Sam的脑后把他拉低，急切地吻上那双干燥的唇，舌尖搅动，呼吸交缠。他摸索着Sam掐在他腰间的手，引着他向交合的地方探去。  
“Sam......Sammy，把那个取下来，求你，取下来，射给我......”  
他轻舔着Sam的耳尖，穴口讨好地夹着那个滚烫的硬物，哀求着，全然被欲望支配。也许是真的被他甜蜜的呜咽打动了，Sam在加速顶了几下之后抽了出来，Dean咬着嘴唇，小腿在他腰间磨蹭着催促，垂下眼睫看他动作。在环取下来的瞬间Dean的眼中闪过一丝狡黠的光，等Sam意识到不对时已经被他骑在身下了。  
“Boy,姜还是老的辣。”Dean扶在Sam的锁骨上，把他重重地按回床里。  
“啊，”Sam叹息着捂住双眼，又慢慢将手举过头顶做投降状，“好吧，是你赢了，我是你的了。”  
Dean呼吸一窒，偏过头把慌乱的表情藏在阴影里，装作无事的样子分开臀肉把Sam的阴茎再次吞了进去。  
他们抛却一切仪式性、加诸于皮囊的锁链，使欲望赤露。肌肉线条扭转、拉伸，骨骼与唇齿相撞，汗水聚拢融合，灵魂略过荒芜的田野升向空中。  
Dean狂野地在Sam的身上扭动着，被他兄弟的手指推高又拽入深渊，喘息与哭泣是被轻吟的诗，暗自诉说着那些刻在骨血中的念想。他用手掌环住Sam的脖子，血液和脉搏在皮肤之下迸涌，没来由的怒意再次从间隙中钻了出来，Dean俯身咬在Sam肩头，牙齿啃噬着皮肉，直到Sam的痛哼和鲜血将其浇熄。  
被炽热填充的那一刻是平静和满足，Dean在被Sam灌满的同时射了出来，浑身的力气和着呻吟被一次抽出，向前趴倒在那宽阔胸膛上。  
“Dean,你可真是......”  
“闭嘴。”  
Sam只好轻笑着啄吻Dean汗湿的发顶，手掌安抚地在他肩头摩挲。  
“那么现在愿意说说是怎么了吗？”  
而Dean只是再一次陷入沉默，他挥开Sam的手，把那个半硬的东西从股缝间退了出去，白色的液体从穴口溢出，随着Dean走向浴室的动作从腿间流下。  
Sam被他兄弟这种拔屌无情的行径弄得目瞪口呆，而当看到那发红的耳尖，他混沌的脑袋里突然闪现出一个画面——有人在他旁边絮絮地说着什么，Dean开始点威士忌，他的目光全都在追随那被酒精熏红的皮肤和上下滚动的喉结，完全没有注意到身边还有一位已经有点不耐烦的女士，这太不绅士了。Sam像是被雷击中，傻傻地看着Dean把门甩上。  
“哇哦。”这位前·高材生的舌头不能比一个打着结的蛇更狼狈了，那些矫情的裂隙仿佛一瞬间都被塞得满满当当。他匆匆跳下床，差点被两个人甩了一地衣服绊倒。没有比他更傻的人了，不，应该是没有比他们两个更傻的人了。  
“Dean，开门！”  
“停止砸那扇可怜的门，还想要押金以及不想被投诉。”  
“你今晚叫得足够让这一走廊的住客打前台热线了。”Sam放肆地大笑着，肩膀靠在门上不住地颤抖，于是Dean不得不摆着一张臭脸把门打开，以防止他那像野人一样的兄弟真的把门弄坏。  
浴室的灯光将他们站着的地方圈出一小片暖黄色，Sam的眼里是一种令Dean安心又有些不敢确认的情感，他向后退了一点，却被Sam拦腰圈进了怀里。  
“爱你，Dean，你应该知道的。”  
怀里的人僵硬了一瞬，之后是一声轻轻的叹息。  
“是的，我知道，你就是如此爱我！”Sam感觉脚上一痛，那让他顾不得捉住从怀抱中溜走的Dean，门板迅速合上，并差点撞上他的鼻骨。  
门后是一阵东西翻倒的声音以及为了掩饰什么而打开的水流，还有一点带着恼羞成分的小声嗫嚅——  
“我也爱你。”

——Fin


End file.
